Valentine Angel
by AngelinaLovegood
Summary: FA Fluff. Angelina hofft auf ein schönen Valentinstag mit Fred, der es vergessen zu haben scheint... Vorsicht, kitschig! R


Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich schäme mich so. Ich sollte an anderen Storys schreiben. Aber weil mich der Gedanke an den Valentinstag beflügelt hat, schreib ich einen kleinen One-Shot - Habt ihr euch auch alle brav euer Blümchen abgeholt?

(Diese Story widme ich allen einsamen Herzen ;) )

* * *

Valentine Angel

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere in Hogwarts. Und doch war es irgendwie anders. Das gesamte Schloss schien in eine aufgeregt-fröhlichen Stimmung zu sein und die Mädchen kicherten noch mehr als sonst.

Es war Valentinstag.

Angelina Johnson konnte über Lavender Brown, oder auch Pavarti Patil, die schon den ganzen Morgen hysterisch herumliefen, nur die Augen verdrehen. Und doch war sie ein wenig aufgeregt.

Sie war nun seit fast einem Jahr mit Fred Weasley zusammen und es sollte ihr erster gemeinsamer Valentinstag werden. Ob er sich etwas ausgedacht hatte?

„Niemals!" war der Kommentar von Alicia Spinnet dazu, ihrer besten Freundin.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war es auch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Immerhin war er ein Weasley-Zwilling. Trotzdem hoffte sie mindestens auf eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Angie? Bist du fertig?" aus den Gedanken gerissen, schreckte Angelina hoch, sie stand immer noch vor dem Spiegel, mit der Zahnbürste in der Hand.

„Bin sofort bei dir!" rief sie Alicia zu, die schon auf sie wartete, um frühstücken zu gehen.

Schnell wusch sie sich fertig und überprüfte ihr Aussehen noch einmal im Spiegel.

Dann ging sie aus dem Bad und schenkte Alicia ein Grinsen; Sie hatte gute Laune.

Die beiden gingen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo sich eine Menge der Schüler schon eingefunden hatten. Es ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass heute ein besonderer Tag war.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte sie in die Runde und ließ sich auf die Bank neben Fred fallen. Der sah von seinem Essen auf, beugte sich etwas vor und sagte: „Morgen, Liebes."

Dann gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss, den sie nur zu gern erwiderte.

Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn gespannt an, doch er widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Gut. Vielleicht wartete er ja bis nach dem Unterricht.

Nachdenklich nahm sie sich ein Toast, ignorierte den Grinsenden Blick von Alicia und begann zu Essen.

Im Unterricht konzentrierte sie sich kaum, sie spielte mit Fred unter dem Tisch Karten, was bei Professor Binns Unterricht zu einer Angewohnheit geworden war. Der las wie immer nur aus einem seiner Bücher vor und erwartete, dass seine Schüler mitschrieben. Doch Angelina konnte das genauso gut später von Alicia abschreiben und damit hatte sich die Sache.

Später, bei Professor McGonagall, konnten sie das nicht, doch Angelina war auch hier mit den Gedanken weit weg. Sie überlegte, ob sie wohl enttäuscht wäre, wenn Fred sich nichts einfallen lassen würde. Und sie wäre es. Erst als sie von Alicia angestoßen wurde, kam sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Diese schob ihr einen kleinen Zettel zu, wobei Angelina kurz einen prüfenden Blick zu Fred warf, doch von dem schien der Zettel nicht zu sein.

Vorsichtig faltete sie ihn auf und las: „mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich hab es dir gleich gesagt." Dann ein Smiley.

Angelina sah zu Alicia und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Endlich war der Unterricht vorbei und sie räumten ihre Schulutensilien zusammen. Sie wartete kurz ab, doch es war wie immer. Sie folgte ihren Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich in eine Sitzecke setzten und zur Entspannung ‚Snape explodiert' spielten.

Irgendwann zog Fred Angelina auf seinen Schoß, ein hinterhältiger Trick, wie sie herausfand, denn er konnte ihr so ohne Probleme in die Karten sehen.

Dafür trat sie ihm gegen das Schienbein und er zuckte zusammen. Dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Tut mir Leid, Angie!" murmelte er und strich ihr über die Haare.

Sie betitelte ihn noch als Ausnutzer und dann war alles wieder vergessen.

Wenig später, Alicia hatte das Spiel gewonnen, musste Angelina enttäuscht feststellen, dass Fred sich wirklich nichts weiter bei diesem Tag gedacht hatte. Sie seufzte mehrmals.

Aber auch das schien er zu ignorieren. Es kam noch besser, er setzte sich mit George zusammen und arbeitete an einer Idee für den Scherzartikelladen.

Alicia und Katie sahen sich kurz an und rückten dann näher zu ihr.

„Gestern hast du dich noch über die anderen lustig gemacht, die vor Freude schon ganz aus dem Häuschen waren." Meinte Katie und sie hatte Recht.

„Na ja, aber…"

„Nichts aber!" unterbrach Alicia sie.

„…nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit…" nuschelte Angelina noch.

Die beiden anderen Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt weiß, was heute für ein Tag ist." Schmunzelte Katie und Angelina schenkte Fred einen bösen Blick, der verwirrt zurücksah.

„Es gibt viel wichtigere Tage. Die vergisst er ja schließlich nicht." Argumentierte Alicia.

„Ja, Weihnachten." Sagte Angelina ironisch, „was für ein Wunder."

„Deinen Geburtstag." Sagte Katie dazu.

Angelina sah zwischen ihren Freundinnen her. „Ihr habt ja Recht"

Sie lachte wieder und verdrängte diese unsinnigen Gedanken endlich.

Und so nahm sie ein Buch zur Hand, mit welchem sie sich bis in den frühen Abend beschäftigte.

Als sie das erste Mal wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie allein im Gemeinschaftsraum war.

Sie hatte zwar gemerkt, das Katie und Alicia irgendwann gegangen waren, aber dass sie ganz allein war, hatte sie nicht mitgekriegt. Seufzend klappte sie das Buch zusammen. In diesem Moment kamen Fred und George, vertieft in ein Gespräch herein.

Fred sah auf, doch Angelina sah nicht zu ihm.

Er sah fragend zu George, doch der hatte es plötzlich eilig, in den Jungenschlafraum zu kommen. Nur zögerlich kam Fred auf sie zu.

„Angie?"

Keine Antwort.

„Liebes?"

Ein Brummen. Sie wollte sich doch keine Gedanken mehr machen.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Angelina stand auf.

„Ach, nichts." Sie winkte ab.

Fred sagte darauf nichts mehr, was Angelina sich schon gedacht hatte.

Also tat sie so, als müsste sie in ihrem Buch noch dringend etwas nachschlagen.

„Irgendwas ist doch" er stand immer noch am selben Platz. Angelina ließ das Buch wieder sinken.

„Weißt du was für ein Tag heute ist?" murmelte sie und sah ihn an.

„Der Vierzehnte." Rätselte Fred.

Angelina seufzte tief.

„Valentinstag." Brummte sie schließlich unverständlich.

Freds Miene hellte sich auf.

„Darum geht es dir, Liebes?"

Angelina nickte etwas: „Ich... ich will ja nicht, das du sonst was tust. Ich bin auch nicht wie die anderen, freue mich nicht seit Tagen hier drauf, aber-."

Fred legte Angelina den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und lächelte.

„Wegen mir müsste es diesen Tag nicht geben-."

Angelina wollte wegsehen, doch Fred hielt ihr Kinn sanft fest.

„denn ich kann dir jeden Tag sagen, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Und ich würde es immer ernst meinen. Ich würde dir jeden Tag Blumen schenken, wenn ich das Geld dazu hätte. Meine Liebe auf diesen einen Tag reduzieren, das kann ich nicht. Aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist,…"

Er hielt kurz inne und kramte, leicht unbeholfen, weswegen die bis jetzt sprachlose Angelina ein wenig lächeln musste, etwas aus seiner Tasche.

Dann nahm er ihre Hand und drückte ihr vorsichtig einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand.

Als Angelina die Hand öffnete, verwandelte dieser sich in eine Blüte. Eine rote Rose.

Sie sah zu Fred auf, der sie in den Arm nahm und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, das spürte sie. Sie schämte sich etwas, das sie ihn so falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."


End file.
